


You're Mine | Steve Harrington

by WillowRose99



Series: Stranger Things Imagines [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dom Steve Harrington, F/M, Mild Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Steve Harrington Smut, Steve Harrington-centric, Top Steve Harrington, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: Sometimes it's fun to make Steve jealous, especially when you get to reap the rewards!
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Series: Stranger Things Imagines [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718749
Kudos: 43





	You're Mine | Steve Harrington

Steve wasn't known as a jealous or controlling man. He knew you weren't his property, he knew he had no right to tell you how to act or how to dress. But that didn't stop him from getting jealous, and when he was jealous, it was a whole other ball game suddenly.

You could feel people watching as you danced around the living room with your friends, you knew that some of the men's eyes were glued to your bare legs that your tight dress barely covered, you knew that Steve was leaning up against one of the walls and was watching you with his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. But for a moment you didn't care, you just wanted to have fun.

A man moved in behind you, trying to get closer and to wrap his arm around your waist, and while you knew Steve was watching, you couldn't resist pushing the boundaries and moving in motion with the man, swaying your hips in time with his.

Steve grabbed you then, hand swooping to catch your wrist and to pull you away from the man as Steve marched towards another part of the hose, earning a yelp from you in surprise. Pushing the door open to find a small bathroom, he led you in, locking the door behind you before backing you up against the counter and pressing his lips to yours quickly.

It was hard and fast, mouth moving against yours harshly as his hands came up to press against your waist, fingers splayed out across your back as you moaned loudly into the kiss. He moved to pepper kisses against your neck and collarbone, nipping and sucking at sensitive spots on your skin as you leaned more against the bathroom counter, whispering his name softly, hand raking through his hair.

"You know, every guy in that room was wishing they could get a piece of you." He spoke against your neck as his hands lowered to cup your bum, squeezing harshly as you let out another moan.

"Oh yeah, you got a problem with that, Stevie?" You tried to sound sure of your self, but then he was hiking up the bottom of your dress and gently touching your folds through your underwear, sending you a devilish smirk as you could only gasp and curse.

"Well baby girl. call me selfish, but I don't ever want anyone else to touch you." He pushed your underwear to the side then, pressing his fingers into you slowly, enjoying the feeling of you clenching around him and your wetness on his fingers.

You let out a loud moan, leaning your head against his shoulder while you panted, odd curses and his name falling from your lips in quick succession.

"Fuck Steve, god that feels so good baby."

"Mm, you like it baby girl, like me fucking you with my fingers?"

You could only let out a whimper in response to his words, biting your lip as you felt your self about to tip over the edge, legs shaking as he pumped his fingers in and out of you with quick succession.

"Steve I'm gonna-." He pulled his fingers away then, making you whine and buck your hips slightly before he was pressing his fingers to his lips and sucking them into his mouth. It was dirty, it was messy, and fuck it was hot.

He grabbed you then, turning you so you faced the mirror that hung over the counter, making you lean against it as he hiked your dress up once more and leaning in to whisper in your ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you in front of the mirror, I want you to see how pretty you look when you're spreading your legs for me."

He rammed his fingers back into you, adding two more to stretch you as you nearly fell apart right then, gripping onto the counter as you watched his fingers move in and out of you, your legs spreading and shaking.

He got faster, breathing against your ear as he groaned at the sight of you spread for him, before he gave a couple more pumps and your were cumming, moaning loudly as you shook, his hand coming up around your waist to steady you.

He pressed a kiss to your lips, then neck and forehead as he let you take a moment to breathe.

"C'mon, I'm taking you back to mine so we can finish, gotta show some of these guys who gets to touch you."


End file.
